


Romeo's Special Potion

by Armadrax97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armadrax97/pseuds/Armadrax97
Summary: Romeo decided it was time for him to become a real man, and to take all bitches that are waiting for somebody to claim them.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox, Original Male Character(s)/Natsu Dragneel, Romeo Conbolt/Gajeel Redfox, Romeo Conbolt/Natsu Dragneel
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61





	1. The potion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, this is my first fanfic so don't be too rough on it please.  
> Please enjoy it and review! :)

Romeo was with Natsu in his house, they had both just finished training together, still sweating from it. Natsu was sitting on his couch saying tiredly “Guhh! I’m so tired!” to Romeo who still couldn't believe that he finally had the chance to execute his plan while looking once again at the vial with the strange colorless fluid inside that was in his hands.

‘I can’t forget how long I waited for it’ thought Romeo as he starts to remember how he had got it. He had bought it from a potion shop where he had heard rumors of a very special potion that would allow apparently control on whoever would drink it. The merchant had even shown him how to use it, all that was needed was that once this potion was drunk by the victim, the first person who was seen by it would immediately be considered his master.

Romeo was really looking forward to using it on Natsu and this time it was the right one, Happy had gone on a mission with Lucy and the others so he didn't have to be afraid to be disturbed.

And so Romeo sets his plan in motion, by asking “Natsu-nee, do you want something to drink?” to Natsu, who just started to relax, while Romeo approached him with a glass full of water who was mixed up with the potion.

“Oh, yes, thank you” thanked the dragon slayer to Romeo as he takes the glass into his hands, and in no less than 10 seconds Natsu had drank it all. And now Romeo was just waiting, hoping that the potion would really take effect, and as an answer he couldn't be happier than to see that Natsu was now looking at him with eyes that were as if empty of life.

“Natsu-nee, are you okay?” asked with a grin the boy to Natsu, who just replied a simple “yes”. “Oh, really? Then can you tell me who am I to you?” asked Romeo who just couldn’t wait to hear the answer of Natsu, who answered like Romeo wanted to hear “You are my master, and I am your slave”.

To that answer Romeo couldn’t hold back the bulge that started to grow in his pant. “Yes, and as your master you must do what I said, so why not start by cleaning me off all this tasty sweat?” told Romeo to his now dragon slayer slave, taking off his shirt and raising his arms and waiting for Natsu to start.

At these words Natsu obey immediately and start by cleaning the right armpit, licking it from all the sweat that Romeo had gained from his early training, even if it seemed that Natsu was just obeying Romeo orders the boy could see a bulge through Natsu’s pant. After a little while of licking and smelling Romeo, Natsu switches to the left and quickly start to moan at the stronger musk that was given off by the other armpit.

Hearing his moan Romeo start to leak pre through his pant, it was taking far too long ‘I want his mouth so much on my dick I can’t hold back’ thought Romeo. “Okay, that’s it now, after all this training I know you want to eat so why not try out my meat, I’m sure you will LOVE it” husked Romeo stopping Natsu from licking his armpit and pushed his head in his bulge as Natsu started to sink to his knee.

Natsu obeyed and start by licking the clothed cock through Romeo’s pant, as Natsu continue to suck on it, he slowly starts taking of Romeo’s pant and once it’s all gone, all he can see is a 8-inch fat cock leaking pre along the length with a big pair of balls that Natsu had ever seen even for him. Natsu start sucking Romeo's 8-inch fat cock starting from the base, making his tongue swirling around Romeo's cock giving him more pleasure and moan. "Fuck Natsu that's felt so good, I didn’t know you really were a bitch!” moaned Romeo. Romeo's moans were getting louder by each move. Natsu then start deep throating Romeo’s 8-inch, he didn’t gag even once, and Romeo really loved the sight in front of him and soon he put his hand on Natsu's hair, pulling it away just to push it again.

He really loved mouth fucking his bitch, oh he wanted to do it so much time to him, to just fuck his mouth like the toy he is “Yeah fucking slut I knew it you were made just for it, just for cock. Look you’re taking it so well” Romeo told to his bitch while becoming more rougher with him as his bitch moaned at this information, and the only thing Natsu was feeling, it was a feeling of success for making his new master so well and he loved the taste of his cock and juice so much that he couldn’t wait to taste his master’s semen.

And Romeo could see it in the lusty eyes of Natsu, as he could feel his own load start to building up Romeo knew he wouldn’t last much longer in his bitch mouth Natsu “Ahhhh! Shit! You bitch, you know what? You’re nothing but my little cock-sleeve, just a toy for me to fuck and give my load when and where I want, just a cum-dump for me to use as I want!” growled Romeo feeling his load ready to burst anytime soon, as Natsu moaned and thought about what his master told him and to him, in his mind it was right, Natsu was nothing more than a cum-dump for his master and he was happy that he could serve him like this.

And soon enough Romeo stops fucking Natsu’s mouth and quickly leave his mouth just to stroke his dick rapidly “Fuck! Open your mouth bitch, here’s your food!” and to these words Natsu in a hurry, open his mouth fearing that he would miss his food as his master quickly start to cum in his mouth, Natsu still on his knee. Romeo filled up his slut his sperm watching Natsu swallow it all like it was the most delicious food he had tasted, and it was true.

For Natsu it was the most delicious food there was, and he loved it so much! There was so much of it, he knew that it must have been because of the size of his master’s balls were but the taste was so much good that he couldn’t stop himself from coming in his jock strap. But soon enough the cum started to stop erupting on his tongue, that let him finish the cum that was still inside his mouth and also clean the cock of Romeo.

“Huff, Huff, Well… I can see you really loved my cum huh?” said Romeo in a breathed voice trying to regain his energy being the first time he had come this much without masturbating to Natsu, and looking down enough for him to see the mess that Natsu’s made in his pant or more precisely jockstrap, after seeing it he grinned as this gave him a new idea “And I see you've had your fun, too” indicating to his pant, Natsu blushing out of embarrassment at his master “Well then why not take it off huh? Strip off!” ordered the boy to his slut.

Natsu quickly obeyed his master so as not to make him angry, in 10 seconds he had stripped off his pant and even his jockstrap, leaving his 4 inch cock covered in his sperm exposed. Romeo smiled at this view of the ‘Strong fire dragon slayer’ who was now nothing but a toy for him, “Good, now you will also eat your semen off your cock and jockstrap and when you are done, we’ll discuss the new rules okay?” asked with a softly tone the boy to his toy, who rapidly ‘nod’ at him and then take his mouth to his cum jock strap who he start eating away his cum.

It was not the same taste as his master, his master’s cum was powerful and so manly like his musk unlike his who was a bit spicy, but enjoying it either way, now throwing his underwear away as he take the cum off his dick and eat it too, still with Romeo watching him. 1-2 minutes later he also finally had finished his task and was now looking to his master.

“Very well, so now suck my big balls, suck them good after all it’s where your favorite food is” Told Romeo to Natsu, who just before sucking them tell to Romeo, “Thanks for the food, Master!” and now Natsu was sucking his balls while Romeo was happy that his bitch had loved so much his semen.

“So here are the rules: 1. You will always take care of my needs, it means cooking, cleaning the house and of course taking care of my sexual needs. 2. We’ll always sleep with my cock in your mouth in case I feel like wanting to nut or even piss in the night or waking up with a morning wood so be prepared. 3. You will never tell anybody what we do, the only one who can tell them is me.

And 4. I might expand our little family so just to make it clear **YOU WILL** obey me, even in public and with more people you will do as I say, do you understand?” asked Romeo with an even more serious tone to Natsu, “Yeshhh, Maashttteerr!” replied the slutty dragon with the balls still in his mouth.

“Okay, well, it seems like it’s late, so why not go to sleep?” asked Romeo now with a gentle voice to his slave taking his balls away from him, who just ‘nod’ at him. And now as they go in the bed, still naked, Romeo takes his own jockstrap that he put on Natsu’s head “Ah, yes, you see I think that as a good slutty dragon slayer you must recognize my scent so for you to remember it you will keep it in your nose all night with my cock in your mouth” justified Romeo for his act to Natsu who just seemed to love the thought of smelling his master’s musk all night.

As they are now both in the bed now, Natsu take the soft cock of his master in his mouth “Oh, and don’t worry, tomorrow I will take care of your other holes” whispered Romeo to Natsu who shivered at what he had heard before the both of them fall asleep.

**To Continue..**


	2. The new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Natsu has become a little whore, he has to get used to his new life.  
> And Romeo finally claim his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again!  
> Don't forget like I said in the previous chapter, that this IS my first fanfic work, so I'm still working on my style.
> 
> Please enjoy it and review! :)

It was now morning; the sun's rays came through the windows and lit up the room to the bed where Romeo and Natsu were sleeping. Romeo was the first to awaken, he yawned as he ran his hand through his hair, still waking up, when he felt a pressure on his dick, he looked at what made him feel this pressure when he saw the bitch that still had his dick in his mouth and jock strap on his head.

At this sight Romeo quickly remembered the events that had taken place the day before, how he had finally managed to make Natsu his own little personal cum-whore. He was so happy that his slut was such a good boy for him, of how his face was after giving him his sperm, how he was so happy to swallow everything his master had to give him, so hungry of his master’s semen.

For now Romeo had just claimed his bitch mouth, but he still had to mark his good looking tight ass, and as Romeo thought about it, he licked his lips hungrily and couldn't stop imagining Natsu begging him to be fucked like the good bitch boy he is for his master. And now with all those dirty thoughts his mind was creating, his dick was by now full hard on and also leaking pre in Natsu throat, who now was waking up at his master’s dick.

Opening his eyes and looking up while still holding the dick in his mouth, he finds his master’s face who also was looking back at him with a grin “Well, good morning slave did you sleep well?” asked the boy to Natsu, “Yeasshh, Mmasshhterrr” tried to replied the slave to his master but failing as his mouth was occupied. “Good, good, I’m sure you are pretty hungry neh?” the younger boy asked, petting his dirty bitch who just ‘nod’ at him, “Well, you see I’m hungry too, so why don’t you cook me something and as I eat you can work on my meat for your food?” told Romeo as he takes his dick out of Natsu's mouth.

And at this order Natsu quickly ‘nod’ to his master, and rushes off into the kitchen, bumping into a few things on the way there before starting to cook breakfast for his master. Romeo couldn't help but laugh at the behavior Natsu had just demonstrated, so he got up and sat down on the chair now waiting as he look at Natsu, who looked like he had forgotten the jock strap that was still on his head while he was cooking.

“You know, I think by now you should have learned my scent, so why don’t you clean my jock strap for me, in your slutty mouth till you’re done cooking?” ordered Romeo, smiling to the older boy, who had just realized that he had gotten used to his master's smell, and he didn't mind cleaning his master's underwear any more than he did because after all it was part of his cleaning duties.

So after taking the jock strap off his head, he put it in his mouth, where his tongue slowly starts to clean the underwear. The taste of his master's sweat from yesterday was still present in it, and Natsu loved it.

As Natsu cooked and cleaned the jock strap, Romeo who was waiting for Natsu to finish, was thinking about his future plans, how he would mark his bitch ass and who would be the next person to join his harem. But before choosing who would be his next bitch to use, he had to visit the potion merchant again to buy more potions, and that's when an idea came to him about how he was going to take the fire dragon slayer bitch’s ass.

A grin slowly taking its place on his face at the marvelous plan he had thought, it was brilliant! And soon after, Natsu finishes cooking the breakfast, and then brings it and puts it on the table in front of his young master as he looked at him hungrily, eagerly awaiting permission to suck him off.

The smell of the food was really appetizing, 'Well, at least he is good at something other than being a perfect cum dump' thought Romeo as he then look at Natsu and tell him “You really did a good job, I didn't know you knew how to cook” honestly said Romeo to Natsu “And I think you deserve a meal, but you will have to work for it, so get on your knee under the table you little cock slut” added Romeo while taking back his jock strap and spreading his legs.

And in no less than 20 seconds, Natsu was on his knee under the table, his face close to his master’s crotch, whose dick was fully hard because of the lewd thought the younger boy had. And so Romeo started to eat his food as Natsu started working to get his food out of Romeo’s cock. Natsu first start by licking the pre that was leaking off the cock, licking it again and again for minutes before stopping and going for his master’s balls, where is stocked his delicious meal that soon will be in his mouth and then belly.

He cupped the balls and then parted his lips against them, sucking gently as he took them into his mouth, he really loved his master so much and if Romeo would look at him it was sure that he would see hearts in Natsu’s eyes. At Romeo’s side, he really loved what Natsu was doing to him, worshipping his balls like they are treasure’s for him, Natsu really had turned into his little whore and Romeo was more than happy to finally have the respect that he deserve.

And so, as Romeo continues eating, doing as if Natsu isn’t here, Natsu decide it’s time to really get to work, so he stops sucking the balls and return to the still erect cock. He slowly starts to take his Master’s shaft in his mouth, then start to swallow it more and more until he gets to the base without gagging, pre leaking down to his belly, and he loved it, that his Master’s dick was in his throat, it was his rightful place.

Natsu then stays in this position for 1 minute, smelling the musky scent of his master before starting to suck on it like as if his life depended on it. Using his tongue on the gland, remove it from his mouth and licking it just to take it back inside, repeating this throughout his master's meal. Romeo could feel his load building up but he didn’t want to give it now to Natsu, so he did his best not to cum right now.

And then ten minutes later, Romeo finally finished his breakfast, ‘Shit! This slut is so good, I think it’s time for him to eat my delicious semen, he love so much’ thought Romeo as he’s on the verge of climaxing, “Ahhhh! Shit! You really want it, don’t you? You want the big load that is in my balls, the same balls you sucked earlier, uhh?” moaned Romeo as suddenly both his hands take Natsu’s head and plunge it to the base of his dick, surprising Natsu who didn’t knew what happened “Well then if you want it so much, **THEN TAKE IT!** **EAT YOUR MEAL!** ” shouted Romeo shooting his load deep in Natsu throat.

It was so much good, Natsu loved it rough, and he finally had his Master semen, his favorite food and seriously he really wanted to eat it all day and night, because after all he was now a cum dump for his master and all the sperm that is in those big balls will always finish in him. Romeo spurted his entire load that he had produced in the night in his little mouth-whore, Natsu swallowing it eagerly.

And just before finishing his climax Romeo quickly leave Natsu’s mouth, and cum on him, on his abs, face and even hair which gave Romeo the idea to fuck his hair one day. Natsu, he was in his own paradise, his master’s cum inside his belly was so good “Th-thank… huh… Y-you for the …huh… f-food master” said Natsu trying to regain his breath.

Romeo smirked at that comment ‘Well at least he know what he is’, “Clean the plates and come to see me once it’s done” he ordered the bitch who just nodded at it and was now starting to clean the plates. As Romeo get dressed (with the jock strap Natsu cleaned) he turn around and see Natsu still naked with his sperm on all his body walk to him, at this view Romeo just wanted to fuck him but he had to restrain himself to do so, as he had another plan.

“Now that we’re done, I want you to tell me all sexual things you’ve done, I know there’s something because by the way you’ve acted earlier you must have experience, so tell me all” he ordered the slave. “Yes, there is, when Happy never was here I fucked myself with a dildo, I even sucked it” explain Natsu to Romeo “One time I even stole Laxus underwear and smelled at it while fucking myself” added the fire dragon slayer.

“Oh, I now see why you’re so good, it’s because you already was a little slut who just wanted to be fuck, but don’t worry, like I promised you yesterday, I will fuck your little bitch ass today but before doing so I want you to fuck and prepare yourself for me tonight, I have to visit somebody before, so I plan on you to do as I say, are we clear?” he asked Natsu who just nod and began to prepare himself “Well, then I have to leave, I’ll come back later bitch” As he now leaves the house and walk toward the merchant potion store.

On his way to the store Romeo meet Gajeel, who almost had it all figured out because of Natsu’s scent on him, as an answer he told him that him and Natsu had trained together, excuses he kind of accepted, but he gotta be careful now or he’ll discover it all. But at least now he knew who will be his next bitch, this one will make a good place in his harem. And now he had entered the shop and asked the merchant potion a stack of ‘Special potion’ and another potion who has the particularity as the store man had told him ‘To expend the dick and increases production capacity of sperm of whoever drink it’, a potion Romeo that had really attracted Romeo. After getting out of the store Romeo had drink the potion immediately, and it was a bad idea because just after drinking it his length was not of 8 anymore but 12 inches and his girth also had expanded, at this view Romeo couldn’t wait but to fuck Natsu now that he has what he want.

And so Romeo walked back to Natsu’s house but before of doing so he stop by his home to get a but plug that he had stole from Gildarts, as the sun was leaving to let the night come in, Romeo was now just in front of the house, and with the ‘upgrade’ he received his dick was hard-on in his pant, so the only thing he now wanted was to fuck Natsu. As he enter the house the only thing he see is Natsu sucking a big dildo while fucking himself with his fingers as there was more cum on Natsu and the bed, ‘He must have had a lot of fun’ thought Romeo whose bulge was growing more and more at this sight.

“Bitch, I’m back” said Romeo to Natsu, who stopped sucking the dildo and looked back at his master, who now was walking towards him with hungrily eyes “Strip me now” he sternly ordered to the whore, who quickly start to strip his master off, removing his vest, pants and now jock strap just to look in awe at his master’s cock who isn’t at all the same. “You like it? It’s 12 inch now, oh and this isn’t the only thing that changed” grinned Romeo to an anxious and curious Natsu, anxious because the dildo he used was only of 9 inches and curious because of the fact that this isn’t the only change “You see, not only my dick grows in length and girth, but my production capacity of sperm has also increased, it’s your luck, now I’ll be able to dump my cum all day long in you, oh and one more thing, when you drank the potion yesterday it made my sperm into food for you, so now you don't have to eat anything but my sperm, are you happy?” continued to explain in a happy voice Romeo who really wanted to fuck his little whore, and even so if Natsu knew that he's in this state because of the potion he couldn’t do anything because his master was everything for him.

At this information Natsu start to drool at the thought of swallowing his Master’s loads, his master’s using him like the toy he is. “But now, I just want to fuck your little ass, so get on all fours, **NOW!** ” shouted Romeo to Natsu, who did as he was told, now on all fours Romeo positioned himself behind Natsu, his hard cock aiming at his bitch hole, and by now start to push the tip in it. And without remorse he harshly put his whole dick inside Natsu, who yelped at the hard penetration “Ahhhh! FUCK you really have a tight ass!” moaned Romeo who didn’t let Natsu adjust at his size as he fucked him with every bound of strength he possessed, pushing his hips back and forth. Natsu seemed to love it too, even if it was rough he liked it that way, his bitch hole was being claimed by his master and it was so fucking good.

Romeo thrust harder and harder, fucking Natsu in doggy style on the floor, for all it was worth. Then he stop, leaving the ass as Natsu asked himself what happened, when he feel the cock thrusting back into him, Romeo fucking him like this for the next 15 minutes as Natsu was reduced to nothing but only a cock sleeve for his master to use. “Ahhhhh! Shit Here’s the first load!” moaned Romeo as he spill his seed in the bitch who rolled his eyes back from the fuck and cum he was receiving, and as the climax is done Natsu’s ass was filled with his master’s semen. And when he thinks this is finished Romeo’s thrusts are back “did you think it was the end? Don’t forget what I told you earlier, I’m producing more sperm than before so until I've emptied my balls completely in you we are not finished” grinned Romeo at his little cum dump.

“But if you don’t want my cum anymore I understand, I’m sure there are plenty people who want it” said Romeo like he was serious as he leaves the ass, and at this thought Natsu quickly replied “No! No please no I want it!” “Oh, really and why?” “Because I love it so much, I’m your little cock slave who’ll do anything for your cock and cum, like the good little cum dump that I am to you, so PLEASE pump me full of your cum Master!” begged Natsu like the good slave he is. “Okay, but you’ll have to prove it to me by taking all my cum” said Romeo sitting down on the bed, legs spread wide with his cock standing tall “Ride me and milk my big dick, bitch” ordered the grinning Romeo.

At the order Natsu rushes up to the bed and place his hole over the dick and start to push down on it, blocking once again the cum that Romeo had put in him earlier. Fucking himself on it over and over, like he did with the dildo, “Ohhhhh, Fuck yes! You’re really a bitch, huh?” moaned Romeo at his bitch who’s riding himself on his cock.

And as Natsu continues to fuck himself on the cock, Romeo pinch one of his nipple while biting at the other making Natsu moaned and cum on Romeo who smiled at it. Romeo could feel his climax close once again and just as he bitted Natsu’s neck, he released his new load inside of him.

Natsu was really tired and the new load he received had pushed him asleep, but it was still not enough for Romeo so as Natsu slept, Romeo fucked him two more load in the ass before quickly removing his dick and replacing it by the but plug before mouth fucking Natsu and emptying his balls in his belly who had swelled by how many loads it had took.

And now Romeo thought of how he will take care of a certain iron dragon slayer before falling asleep, his dick still in Natsu’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there is any grammatical errors, I'm doing my best to correct them!


	3. A metal's claim and new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo claim a certain metal dragon slayer and meet a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's long ( well the longest that I made for now, so don't really know if it is for you ) but when I started writing, I couldn't stop myself.
> 
> Please enjoy and review!

As many days passed, Natsu and Romeo had fucked in the entire house, from the kitchen’s sink to the now Happy's sticky cum basket, one time they even did it in Lucy’s apartment, it was so fun to see Natsu clean it with his tongue from all the mess they’d done in it.

Actually the two of them were in Natsu’s house, where Natsu cleans his master’s cock, his swelled belly digesting the cum inside, the cum in his ass held back by the but plug, as Romeo was in his thought ‘Today it’s Gajeel’s turn to enter my harem, he’ll be my second bitch” grinned Romeo, looking at the bottle of water he prepared last night for his plan, composed of water (of course) and of the _‘special potion’_. His plan was ready, and he was going to execute it today, “Get dressed, we're going to pick up my soon-to-be new whore, and I’m gonna need your help” he ordered, pulling out his dick from the bitch’s mouth.

This information making Natsu sad as he immediately start to get dressed, he didn’t want to share his master’s with somebody, he just wanted to please him more, but It was his master’s choice to make, not him, because he was just a cum-dump for his master to use, and so when the both of them are done dressing up, they take off to the guild in search of Gajeel.

The walk to the guild was silent, so much that Romeo knew something was off with his fire bitch, as usually he would talk to him about how much he loves his body and cum, “Hufffff, okay, that’s it, I’m done, what’s happening into your head, I can see there’s something bothering you since earlier” huffed Romeo, still walking but a little more slowly to join Natsu who’s behind him. “N-nothing master, It-It’s just that I don’t want you to g-go with somebody else and l-left me behind” stuttered Natsu, doing his best to keep a straight face, ‘Ah that’s why he’s like this, it’s not the fact that I take somebody else, but more fearing that I abandon him’ thought Romeo, smiling at the reason. “Don’t worry slut, you’ll always be my favorite among all of my future bitches, you see if I take more sluts than you, it’s not because you’re doing a bad job, It’s the contrary you’re really doing a great one but as the powerful master I am, my duty is to take care of all the sluts out there that are awaiting a strong alpha to use them. Like you before I claim you, you were just waiting for somebody to take your ass” he said, petting and reassuring Natsu.

“Thank you, master! I promise to be your toy for all eternity!” promised the now happy smiling Natsu, Romeo ‘nod’ at him to his answer and continue to walk at his guild. Once the both of them arrives in the Guild, it didn’t take them long to find the metal dragon slayer, “HEYYYYY! FIRE MAN, HERE YOU ARE!” yelled the metal slayer from the bar. “Stay usual, don’t let them find out our secret and follow the plan” whispered the boy at his agreeing whore, walking to Gajeel.

“Where were you, you two? It’s been long since we’ve seen you” asked the curious Mirajane, happy to see them both back. “Oh! Well Mas-uhh-R-Romeo and me were training together since Happy and the others are gone on a mission” replied to the white haired barman Natsu, practically calling Romeo ‘Master’ in front of his two ignorant comrades. “Oh! Really? Because as I can see, it seems you’ve more eaten than trained!” indicates to Natsu’s belly, still digesting Romeo’s earlier loads Gajeel, who imagined it was due to Natsu being lazy and eating while Romeo trained. “You think so? All right, you asked for it metal head, let’s see who’s the strongest dragon slayer!” Natsu defied Gajeel, taking him and Romeo to the forest, where they’ll be alone.

Romeo watched as his slut followed the plan, now fighting Gajeel with all his might, thinking that his reason for doing so was to win against the other slayer, but he was wrong. If Natsu gives so much energy into this match, it was because of his master, he wanted to prove himself worth of being his master’s whore ‘I have to win at all cost, for Master!’ was his goal. The results were good, as Natsu won and Gajeel lost, “Ah, ‘Ufff’, don’t think you’ve win, ’Ufff’ I just used a quarter of my power!” tried to regain his breath Gajeel who OBVIOUSLY was tired out of the fight. And it’s when the ‘special water bottle’ has its use, Romeo walks to Gajeel, “Do you want it, Gajeel-nee?” he offers the bottle to Gajeel with a sweet smile, hoping It do the work, and to his chances it is, as Gajeel takes it and drink its contents.

Romeo grins, as like Natsu did at the start, Gajeel’s eyes became as if empty of life and looked at him, recognizing him as his master. “Good, good, good, I now have a new soon-to-be trained bitch in my harem. You really were good to me Natsu, you’ve followed my plan like the good slave you are to me, you even deserve a reward, but first, strip off, both of you, first Natsu then you Gajeel” he said, Natsu removes his clothes, and when he finishes, Gajeel removes too his too.

The spectacle was absolutely beautiful; Romeo looked at Gajeel’s muscled abs, down to his 5 inches pierced penis, ‘Oh Fuck! I didn’t think he loved that much piercings and his ridiculous cock is close to my fire whore’s size’ he thought. “We’ll explains you the rules later, for now why don’t my slutty salamander show you what’s to come for you?” he said, removing his shirt as Natsu quickly gets on his knees, perfectly knowing what to do, unbuckling his master’s pant to get it removed, just to let out the soft 9 inches dick.

Just to see it had make Natsu aroused like always, his cock becoming hard, ‘Fuck it’s been too long since this morning that I hadn’t smelled his young manly musk!’ he smelled the dick, just for one of his hands to grabs and softly squeeze his master’s big balls and the other, takes the head of the soft cock and put it into his mouth. He Rolled his tongue around the head, as he start to pump the shaft with his hand on it. The stimulated cock becoming rapidly full hard to his 12 inches, Natsu takes more and more of it into his mouth, only to start deepthroathing it to the base.

While his bitch was working on his dick Romeo looked at Gajeel, who also was surprisingly hard-on on the fact to see Natsu suck like a pro Romeo’s cock. “If I remember well, I’ve promised to my favorite slut a reward, so get your mouth on his cock and start to work for his load, Iron bitch!” shouted Romeo at Gajeel, who immediately get his body under Natsu’s one, enough for his mouth to at the level of the pre leaking 4 inches hard dick.

Obeying to his new Master, Gajeel quickly take it into his mouth, moaning at the hot pre’s taste, starting at his turn to suck on it, rolling his tongue around it and testing more of the pre, as he tried his best to pump the load of the moaning Natsu.

It didn’t take longue as it was Natsu’s first time getting it sucked and also because of the fabulous taste in his mouth, for his orgasm to come, discharging his load into the Iron bitch’s mouth. ‘Shit, I didn’t know cum is so good’ thought Gajeel as he swallowed eagerly the load, loving its flavor. The view of these actions displaying before him, had also made Romeo edgy to release his load, “Ahhh, FUCK YEAH! Ahh! Like always your mouth is so good at it, Bitch! It’s like you were born for this, to take my Ahhh! COCK!” yelled Romeo, not caring if somebody could hear them in the forest.

“Ahhh! Gajeel get on your knees too, next to Natsu! You’re also going to taste my royal semen! You should love it, It contains iron! Ahhh!” moaned Romeo, removing his dick from the fire bitch’s mouth and stroking it, preparing to release his load on the whores, getting Gajeel on his knees, tongue out and ready to take cum, “FUCK, YEAHHH! HERE I COME!!” he finally said before spurting at least 8 times on them, recovering their bodies of his cum, as they try to take the more they can in their slutty mouth, just to swallow it, ‘He was right, I love his sperm so much that I can’t wait for him to fill my other hole’ drooled Gajeel at the thought.

When Romeo had finished to orgasm, all there was left of his sperm was on the whores bodies, “Make sure to swallow ALL of my cum, I DON’T WANT TO SEE IT ANYWHERE BUT IN YOUR BELLIES” he sternly ordered, making them licks and eats the cum that was on the other ‘Fuck they’re so hot!’ Romeo recuperated fast from his orgasm, as his erected dick and balls were ready to give these sluts more of his cum. Natsu, the first one to finish the cum looked once more at Gajeel, licking the cum’s taste off his lips.

“So how do you find Master’s cum taste is?” asked Natsu, “It’s excellent, I never tasted something like this, and even the irons I use to eat are not as good as that taste” answered Gajeel licking the final spot of sperm, “Oh! You too? Personally I’m addicted to this taste of young, fresh cum, that only want one thing, to be swallowed into our stomach. Oh, and you know what? Because of Master’s potion we can digest it, in fact since I’ve became master’s cum-dump I’ve only eaten it, meanings that for the rest of our live we can only eat cum” explained in happiness the fire cum-eater, “Me, I think it’s his young manly musk, I can smell it from afar. Oh! Your cum was also good, not as far as master, but it was hot and extremely fast to get” said Gajeel, making blush Natsu out of embarrassment, “I-It’s not my fault, it was my first time and you acted like a pro. You know yesterday Master had…” continued the two whores their little chat about their Master, forgetting in what situation they were right now.

‘At least they are not fighting” thought Romeo who founded this situation strange, ‘I’ll show them, what happens when they’re forgetting me’ grinned Romeo, getting behind the kneeled Gajeel, not noticing what his master is doing, kneeling himself too and positioning his cock at his metal dragon slayer bitch asshole. Just to roughly penetrate the it, getting a “OOOHHHH! FUCK!” pained cry out of Gajeel, cutting his discussion. “I hope I’m not bothering you, but since you seemed to be so into your chatting, I just took what I wanted” said Romeo, slowly starting to fuck it, “Ahhh! N-no m-master, I-I’m your little iron slut t-to use as yo-you want” he moaned a little in pain, his ass squeezing Romeo cock.

‘Fuck, he’s more tight that Natsu’s first time’ thought Romeo, “Then, ride me, my iron boy slut” ordered Romeo, lying down in the forest’s grass. “Ah! Yes, Master!” moaned the whore, pushing his hips up and down on the shaft, making his ass expand, as it repeatedly take all the size of the cock inside. Natsu, who watched as his new master’s bitch pounded the cock in his ass with a totally new kind of energy while the pierced dick bounced up and down at the same time. Natsu felt for once compassion against Gajeel, he knew how painful his master’s big dick is at the first time, especially without preparation.

“Fuck, you’re good, but is this really what a metal dragon slayer is capable of? Even my other bitch can do better, so if you really want my load up your arse, you’re gonna have to work harder than that” informed the master. “Y-YES MASTER!” stuttered Gajeel, fucking himself more powerfully on the cock under him, making his master pleased. ‘Good, fuck I can’t wait to see his belly swell, being ravaged by cum filling it up, he’s a perfect fuc- huh, what?’ cut his thought Romeo, feeling the penetration even more good as something touched his dick.

Looking up we can see that it was Natsu, who decided to join the fuck, licking the dick, making it more wet and getting a taste in the same time of the iron boy’s ass. “FUCK! You really couldn’t hold your dirty tongue back huhh? Ahh! Couldn’t hold yourself from tasting this dirty ‘SMACK’ iron ‘SMACK’ ass ‘SMACK’!” he smacked the ass making it red. “Ahh! Fuck MASTER I’M CUMMING!” those actions were too much hot, as they made the iron bitch cum, releasing his load down on his master’s perfect young abs. His ass greatly tightening at the orgasm, making the fuck even better, “SHIT! YOU REALLY WANT MY CUM IN YOUR ASS! TELL IT! TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU WANT IT!” growled the young boy.

“I want it all in my ass, master! I want to take all you want to give me, because I’m your fucking fuck-boy! I’ll do whatever you want me to do, so PLEASE MASTER FILL MY DIRTY BITCH’S ASS WITH YOUR MIGHTY LOAD!” begged Gajeel, his face a complete mess as he was just an object for his master to use. “AHHH! OF COURSE YOU’RE MY FUCK-BOY, BUT NOT ONLY THAT, YOU’RE MY CUM-DUMP FOR MY ONLY USE! YOU’LL ALWAYS TAKE MY LOADS, FOR THE FUCKING REST OF YOUR LIFE! AHHHHHH! FUCK, TAKE MY GREAT CUM UP YOUR WHORE’S ASS!” finally said Romeo, pushing his hips up and sealing off the ass, only to dump his cum inside it. “SHIT, YES TAKE IT ALL INSIDE, SLUT!” he moaned, while Natsu looked with a perverted face Gajeel’s belly swelling by the great amount of sperm he was receiving. ‘Fuck, it must have been what Gajeel saw in me earlier, I didn’t think it was like this’ he caressed his belly thinking of the cum inside.

When there was no more cum to dump from the orgasm, Romeo and Gajeel looked too at the cum filled belly, “Ahhh! It’s so good Master, I can feel it inside me!” moaned Gajeel, happily loving how he felt, “It was only my second load you know, Natsu takes at least 5 per day. But I must admit that compared to his first time, you’re taking more the shock than him” said Romeo, making Natsu embarrassed in the way.

“And I’m not done with you two, there’s more where that came” he indicates to his big balls, still full of more loads to give, “This time it’s your turn Natsu, I’m sure since our morning-fuck you’ve wanted my dick back in your sloppy hole, but first since you seemed to love my new bitch’s ass, why don’t you suck my cum out of this bitch as I fuck you, just for me to fill him again after fucking you” grinned Romeo “Yes, Master” was replied. And so, as Romeo removes his dick, his cum buried inside the ass quickly get out of it, but Natsu rapidly react, plunging his mouth against the ass, stopping more cum to leak out.

Once Romeo removes his dick completely, Natsu quickly start sucking the cum filled ass, “Raise your ass, BITCH” and Natsu do as he was ordered. In his ass, was still the butt plug, still sealing off his morning master’s cum, Romeo take it off, just to see the sperm leaking out of it, ‘Fucking shit, these bitches really are addicted to my sperm’. “Hope you’re ready for another fuck session, fire whore” he said before pounding the creamy ass with his big erected cock, an ass by all the sperm that was inside, felt more like a pussy.

Romeo’s pounding made the actually ass-cum-eater moaned, “Fuck! I can feel all of my morning’s cum roll around my dick!” he yelled, raising his fucking pace. In Natsu’s side, it was like as if the paradise had opened their doors, on one hand he was eating his master’s cum out of the iron slayer’s ass, and on the other hand got fucked by his big master’s cock. On the moaning Gajeel’s side, he was in his own world, ‘It’s the best day of my life! I can’t realize that I never paid attention to Macao’s son, if I knew what would have happened I’d certainly have devoted myself to his magnificent cock and balls earlier’ he thought, regretting not being the first one his Master get his hands on, but he was still the second so it wasn’t _that_ serious.

“FUCK YEAH! I’m sure your loving your real reward, don’t you?” Romeo asked, pounding into the slut even more quicker than before, “Mhhhh Yeashhh Mmaashhhtterr, I lloovve sho mmuchh yoouurrr cumm” chocked out the eating cum slut, thoughtfully eating his favorite food out of the ass. “AHHH, GOOD, I’M GOING TO ADD ONE MORE LOAD INTO YOUR ASS, AND THEN FUCK THIS IRON BITCH AGAIN” shouted the master, depositing one more load into this already filled pussy. “AHHH! MASTER YESSSSHHH SHOOO MUCCHHH GOOOOD” reacted the fire cum-dump being used, cumming in the grass.

Once he was done filling up his bitch again, Romeo, like promised had fuck his loads once again into Gajeel, using his two holes like he wanted. At a moment, a young muscled boy who apparently was a fan of Fairy Tail, training in the woods with hopes to one day join the prestigious Guild, had heard strange noises coming from the fuck place. His mouth was opened in shock as he saw the two, strong dragon slayer of his favorite Guild, beings used like toys, like cum-dumps.

And Romeo could not stop the smile on his face as a totally new plan drew in his mind, mostly because the young boy had a hard-on. “You know, I won’t care if you use them, they really are addicted to sex and after all, it’s their fault you are in this state” he pointed at the bulge of the young boy, making the young one agree with his statement. “S-So, i-it means they’ll never give a damn about it?“ asked the boy, stuttering in the way and taking some hesitant steps towards the whores, who’s bellies are filled with cum ( well mostly Gajeel as he is the new one in the harem, Romeo wanted him to get all his loads ), “Hehehe, of course not they don’t give a damn about it, I am their Master and they’ll obey to all of orders. Even if I don’t give them orders I’m sure they’ll want to take care of whatever you ask them, because in reality they’re big bitches” laughed Romeo.

“Really? Is that so, are you really wanting to take my dick your dirty slutty mouths?” asked the boy, loving how he’s slowly taking dominance over his two favorites members of Fairy Tail, who felt a shiver down their spine and ‘nodded’ at him. “Okay, if you want it so much, but I’ll have to go soon so I don’t have all my time. I’ll take your fire bitch, if you don’t mind of course” asked the boy to Romeo, “Of course not, do what you want with him” replied Romeo about the hungrily Natsu, who was in a hurry of sucking another young cock, even if his Master’s one will for eternity remain his favorite among all.

When he saw the bulge in the boy’s pant, Romeo couldn’t hold back the idea of his whores beings used by that boy just like he did, of course he still wanted his sluts for himself, but in his mind the boy seemed like his past self, and if at that time of his life somebody would have gave him an opportunity like this he would have been so grateful to him. So why not sharing his, for now little harem with somebody just like him?

And so the young boy quickly pull down his pant and boxer to let out an approximately 7 inches hard cock, precum dripping from the head. “Well? What are you waiting for slut? Get to work, **NOW** ” commanded the boy. Natsu quickly get out of his dream, and take the cock in his mouth, sucking it like the pro he is. “Oh! Fuck! It’s my first time having my cock sucked. Shit! Usually I stroke it thinking of him, many times I wanted him on my dick, AND NOW I can’t realize he was a bitch like this all these times I painted my poster of him with my cum!” moaned the boy, getting his grips on the pink hairs of the sucker, just to fuck his mouth himself, mouth fucking it.

‘Ahh! I love this young and manly smell and taste of this boy, it’s so much like Master’s one, I’m really a fucking whore! And I still want more!” Natsu thought, his mind begging the boy to give him his sperm

“Ahhhh! Fucking shit! Your mouth is so good, you’re going to get my cum in no time like this!” he yelled, pushing in and out his cock like if he used a cock sleeve, nothing more than an object to satisfy his needs. ’Hehehe, he really looks like me at my first time getting my hands on the object of my fantasies’ grinned Romeo at the action happening before his eyes.

“FUCK! IT’S COMING, EAT IT! EAT MY LOAD DOWN YOUR THROAT, SUCKER! AHHHHHHH!” growled the young boy before unloading his balls down the throat, ‘Fuck yeah, it’s so good, like master’ thought the gulping whore, able to taste it on his tongue, a manly taste of freshness coming from it. Once he finished filling the whore with his cum, the boy rapidly pull out, “I hope you’ve found my cum to your taste, but I must go back to my home now, I’m sure my bands who’s fan of Fairy Tail will like my story about how the two strongest dragon slayer of Fairy Tail” he said while cleaning his cock on the cheeks, slapping them in the process.

Then he starts to dress up, only to be cut by Romeo, “Wait, your bands? It’s yours?” asked Romeo, “Yes, I’m the boss of it; the bands is only by teens that are at least 13 or 14 years old, our goal is to one day enter Fairy Tail, and to do so we’re training to become more stronger, so much that we don’t have time to take care of our ‘sexual stress’ as we call it. In fact it was the first time in 4 months that I cum, thanks to this fire slut” explained the boy, letting a new idea enter Romeo’s mind. “It must be tough, and what if I let’s your band let out some steam in these bitches, after all you’re unable to take care of it because of Fairy Tail” Offers Romeo, “Wait, so let me get this straight, you’re offering me and all my bands to cum in these bitches free of charges?” asked the boy, not sure if what’s he’s thinking is true. “No, not totally. First you’ll be the master of these bitches with me; of course they’ll still obey to me as their first Master and you as the second but it should be good as I want the same thing off your bands, for them to obey me as their second Boss while you are still the first one” proposed Romeo.

“Mhhhhhh” said the boy, thinking about the proposition and after glancing at the two sluts who looked totally fucked off their minds, their bellies filled with sperm, decided what to do. “Okay, I’m in, I’m sure my friends would love to empty their balls containing more than 3 months of worthy cum inside these sweet whores” smirked the boy, moving his right hand out to shake. Romeo smirks too at the boy and shake his hand as the deal is sealed, “Oh! Shit, I’m going to be late at home! I just need to…” said the boy, trying to find his clothes as he remark that his boxer is missing. ‘Shit where is i- Oh’ he thought as he found his boxer with the 2 sluts that are smelling it, ‘Well, I think if they want to keep it for now they can’ he thought, then dress up with only his pant and run out of the forest only to be once again cut short by Romeo’s voice, “Wait! Find me in the house at the east tomorrow for more discussion about the deal! Oh, and what’s your name?!” yelled Romeo at the boy.

“Oh! Yes, of course I forgot, my name is Armando, Armando Greycore! See you tomorrow!” yelled the running Armando, getting more and more away from them. “Did you hear that bitches? Soon all of your fan will get their fucking cum inside your bellies, aren’t you happy?” he happily asked at the tired whores, who are still smelling at their now second’s Master sweaty boxer, “Ah, y-yes of couuursee maaaassterrrrr” both of them reply, already addicted to the new smell. “Well then, let’s go home and continue our affair” he told them, walking back to Natsu’s house, the three of them still naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sorry if I made some errors, I do my best to correct them (and like I know myself, I'm certainly reading them as if they're real words, NO DON'T LAUGH AT ME PLEASE NOOOOOO)
> 
> Oh, quick question, am I making too much story? (off sex) or even pushing too much the sexual act?


	4. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armando comes back the next day for his meeting.  
> How will he takes what he discovers there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy it and review! :)

Like promised, Armando came the next day at the indicated house. ‘Is it here?’ he thoughts looking at the wooden house, approaching the front door, and knocking on it.

After the ‘knock’ ‘knock’ sound he made on the wooden door, he was welcomed by a very naked Romeo who looked even sexier than their last meet. “Oh! You’re finally here, come in come in, don’t stay outside” he said, gesturing Armando to enter. When inside, the boy could see that the two slayers too were naked, Natsu still had the but plug of their last encounter and was a little surprised that Gajeel had, too an iron but plug inside his ass that Romeo must have offered his iron bitch to keep his cum loads inside. The both of them were actually cleaning or cooking.

“Are they always naked or just especially this morning?” curiously asked the boy, “Hmm? Oh, yes it’s our lifestyle here; they’re only wearing clothes when ordered to. And whenever or wherever I want I can use them however I want, after training I even use them as sweat cleaner” answered Romeo, petting the now kneeing Natsu, reacting like a dog at his master’s touch.

“Really?! Fuck, I can’t believe it, yesterday I found out that my idols members of Fairy Tail are big bitches that love above all cum” he gestured at the two slut, “And now discover that they’re also big lovers of sweat, I’d be calling myself crazy if not for the fact that I dumped my cum inside this fire’s whore” he added, while laughing at how his reality has changed. Romeo found it funny how the boy reacted to the situation“Ah, I was like you the first time” he laughed with Armando.

“Oh, yes, about that, since last night I was asking myself ‘How did he turn them like this?’. Don’t lie to me, I’m sure they wouldn’t have reacted like that if they were in their right mind” said the boy, looking in Romeo’s eyes, “So what have you done to them?” he searched for the truth.

A silence then installed itself in the room; Gajeel was quietly finishing his duties while Natsu was still on his knees, smelling the lovely young manly musky balls as Romeo debated for many minutes in his head if he should tell the truth or a lie. Should he reveal the truth and risk losing his future associate for what he’s done or lie to him and potentially also risk the same fate if he recognize it as lie?

Many minutes passed as Romeo make his choice. It wasn’t an easy one at all, but finally, he chooses the first one, and so, he huffed in a defeated like tone “Okay if you really want to know it so much, well prepare yourself, because it’s a big story” at Armando, who nodded at him, the both of them sating down on the couches, face to face. And so Romeo explains all of the story from the beginning, of how he made Natsu and Gajeel drink an obedience control potion, turning them into his slaves, of how he just wanted to make Natsu his at the start but his little project soon expanded into making an harem full of bitches and also of the strange fact that even without orders, they loved to service their master.

As Romeo explained the story more detailed, Gajeel finished his chores. He walks to the coffee table between the two couches and places 2 glasses of water on it. Romeo still explains the story, not caring about them as their stomach rumble from hunger, only two loads were given to them today and it was in their ass.

So, out of hunger and without even asking, Gajeel kneels and removes Armando’s pant. He couldn’t believe what came out of it as a manly scent got released. The kid must not have taken a bath since a pretty long time. Though it wasn’t much bothering, in fact it was quite the opposite as Gajeel and Natsu had seriously loved smelling the boy’s boxer all the night in their master’s bed, learning to recognize the intoxicating smell of their second master.

It also wasn’t bothering Armando, who still listens to the story, and let the bitch take care of his cock now leaking of Gajeel’s spit, who tasted for the first time his second master’s dick. Truthfully It was so delicious he couldn’t hold himself back to take it in his mouth while Natsu did it with Romeo, pleasuring both of their masters, fondling the prestigious balls at the same time.

“So let me get this straight, before you gave Natsu a potion he was fucking himself with a dildo, and when Gajeel, after drinking the potion saw Natsu suck you, his dick was hard-on at the scene?” tried to make clear Armando, not even looking down at the slurping bitch as he drinks a bit of water, waiting for a response.

“Well, yes, oh! And also, they really crave so much cum, that normally the potion should have made them only obedient, but they really like it when we empties our balls in their belly, like in this moment, **THEY’RE JUST HUNGRY FOR OUR CUM** ” insist Romeo at the sole truth they love cum, making them moan at the truth, as they continue sucking up and down their master’s shaft, winning little droplets of pre cum by both of the boys. They do their best to not just cut the chat and fuck these pussy mouths like animals.

“Then, I don’t see any problems with what you’ve done, by what you’ve told me I can totally assure you that sooner or later somebody would have claimed them. Look this one by example; he’s sucking my dick so perfectly just to eat my sweet cream. It almost looks like he's been doing his whole life” he indicates to Gajeel, making Romeo smiles at the fact he’s not the only one seeing them like what they’re truly are: Toys.

Armando really is just like him. “Yes, they’re really doing a good job when it comes to give them cum. I’m even totally sure they would gladly offer us everything they own just to keep sucking and emptying our balls” he looked at the completely slutty whore who enjoyed himself sucking the big rounded cum filled balls. When Natsu felt eyes on him, he raises his head a little and nods at his master to prove his statement was right gaining a smirk from Romeo.

“But now that this problem is solved, maybe could we talk about the real reason of our meeting?” “Oh! Yes, of course” replied Armando smiling, pushing Gajeel in his crotch. Gajeel gags at the sudden action but tries his best to pleasure his master.

“So, I’ve talked to my comrades about yesterday’s proposition, and to tell you truthfully, they don’t really believe me. Of course, there’s nothing to worry, once I show them these slutty boys, they’ll join us for sure. In fact, they’re already waiting for a date, to see if what I said was the truth.” said Armando, pulling out his dick off of the wet mouth and slapping the perverted cheeks hard, “Aren’t you happy? You’ll have the pleasure to show kids like me, who are big fans of you, how in reality you’re a fag” he asked Gajeel.

“Ahhh! Y-yes, o-our l-life is to serve our **_‘Slap’_** AHH! M-Masters, to keep your cum inside our **_‘Slap’_** AHH! b-belly. A-and if you want us to s-serve them **_‘Slap’_** AHH! SHIT! UHH, W-With our slutty bo-bodies, then w-we’ll be pleased to satisfy their young juicy cocks **_‘Slap’_** AHHHH! SO PLEASE MASTER, LET MY SLUTTY MOUTH GO BACK ON YOUR DICK!” begged Gajeel, his cheeks red by the slapping.

Armando smirks at the response “You’re really a perverted fucking slut huh!” he slapped one last time with more strength the cheeks. Gajeel’s cock hardened at the insults receiving a disgusting look from Armando. “In front of everybody you were pretending to be a top, to be a fucking top dragon slayer breeding every girl or boy you could get. But in reality you're nothing more than a little slut waiting to be taken and used!” he yelled loudly.

The room went silent except for the slurping sound from Natsu’s blowjob and Romeo groans. Using Natsu’s mouth like a toy, Romeo delivered powerful thrust, fucking his throat raw. Romeo contemplates the abusing playing in front of his eyes, dominating stronger guys is one of his strongest kinks he’s never deceived in.

“So go for it you whore! Take my cock back in your pussy mouth like it’s your place to be!” Gajeel moaned before getting back to work on his 7 inches erected dick as Natsu miraculously succeeded to say “Shhame fforrr mmwee” through the big dick in his throat.

“I think so too, by the state I found you yesterday I’m sure your friends would more than love to use them as theirs discharging stress tools. But unluckily it’ll have to wait, as we need to do something else first” he said, taking all attention of Armando.

“Actually since you are now the second master of my harem, I’ll need a bit of your help, taking two more bitches in” asked for his help Romeo, “R-Really? Y-you need m-me? O-Of course, I-I’m ready to, b-but who are they?” asked stutteringly the boy, so much excited to know who’ll be the next bitches he would have the chance to capture and use. “Your reaction is really funny you know. One moment you are degrading the whore and next second you’re a stuttering mess.” Armando blushes and pats the back of his neck. “Stop making fun of me! I-It’s just that when I see them I can’t stop myself to treat them like this.”

“I can’t judge you I’m just like you. So, more seriously, answering back at you, yes I’ll need your help to get Laxus Dreyar, the Guild master’s grandson. It’s oblivious you must know who he is since you’re a big fan of Fairy Tail” Informed Romeo who their next target was.

Information Armando seemed to appreciate “Ahhh! FUCKING SHIT! Sorry, but just imagining this tall muscled dominant boy on his knees, sucking and begging for dicks, for cum to be poured in his stomach, it really makes me so fucking horny to fuck him!” he yelled before mouth fucking Gajeel, thinking of the future faces of Laxus and Elfman, his cum covering him, slowly dripping down his perfect body and he still keep begging for more, to be fuck like the slutty whore to their masters he is.

These hot dreams of his were all he needed to fill the awaiting iron bitch’s mouth with cum “YEAH BITCH! SWALLOW MY YOUNG’S BOY SPERM” he moaned, making Gajeel gulps his load, not even caring if he could breath. “Fuck yeah! I can’t wait to have my way with him”.

Romeo had like hearts in his eyes seeing how well his partner was integrating in his harem. Sensing his climax approaching he delivered one last powerful thrust in the mouth, pushing his bitch’s face down to his crotch. His balls tighten, and pump cum through his cock down the throat. Natsu took it as well as before, like a good dog as his belly was bloating with cum.

Ah, yes, Romeo had explained him how he could be cumming so much. At first he found it odd because the only thing he could think of was the bloated stomachs from yesterday. But FUCK! Now he could directly see the bitch’s stomach swelling even more than it was from how much sperm it was receiving. He gulped seeing how much Natsu loved that ‘Fucking bitch’ he thought.

And on the other side, Gajeel was thinking of how much he loved the taste of the cum on his tongue, although even if it was good, he loved even more Romeo’s one, it has an explosion like taste, contrarily to Armando’s that just taste like youngness and freshness.

Indeed Armando was questioning himself about it, ‘Why do these whores likes Romeo’s cum so much?’ He looks once more at Natsu then at the fucking big cock he serviced moments ago. There was only one way to know.

So when he finishes pumping his load in the hungry iron mouth. He walks to Romeo who wondered what was doing Armando. Until the boy suddenly pulls out his cock of the fire’s mouth and stroke it a little, getting the last shot of cum on his fingers. He looks at it closely, feeling the sticky substances glued at his fingers.

Afterwards, taking by surprise everyone he tastes it. His eyes widen at the taste, ‘Shit! I can see why they love his more, it’s so good!’ he thought, rolling the baby batter around his tongue like a kid tasting chocolate for the first time.

Romeo couldn’t hold himself back too, as he suddenly French kisses the boy taking him back too in surprise. Armando doesn’t deny it as he permit access to Romeo, letting him dominate the kiss.

Tasting his own cum in the way, Romeo moaned in front of the wide opened eyes of their bitches, who looks at their Masters kissing in a lustfully way, arousing them. Reaction both of the young boys noticed, breaking first the kiss Romeo asked, a line of drool connecting their mouth “One more round?”

“One more round” confirmed Armando smirking, pumping his once more hard cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I hadn't really planned this chapter like that. But let's say it was needed for the next upcomming chapters.  
> I swear this time it will not take as long as before. Indeed I have many stories where plot is ready and only need the sex scenes to be filled in.  
> I'll try my best to do them quickly.


End file.
